Memory Gone
by Total Weirdo
Summary: Chapter five? yeah... you guys who like this story better read... gosh i need to get a summary in here! lets just say, the title explains it all. and dont be fooled my chapter one! its gets... better? uhm... something like that...
1. Chapter 1

It was as normal a day as it gets for the penguins…. So far. They were training on one of those platform thingys above the H.Q. King Julian, as usual, was hitting golf balls into their way, which Skipper didn't get mad at, because that was really… like…."The Plan" for today's training. They were going to dodge them. One of the golf balls hit Private in the head. That was all right. One of the golf balls… hit _Rico _in the head, That was still pretty okay… because Rico is _already_ crazy. But, we all know, that when there are flying golf balls, because of a crazy lemur, something bad is bound to happen to a penguin… specifically a tall one, that can't shut up about how smart he is. This might not have happened, but before hitting this specific golf ball, Julian thought to himself, ' Hmmm… I'm going to hit this one extremely hard… and it will go far, and if something stops it, it will hit the object with a lot of force….' And so, the dull minded twit hit the ball with a lot of force… and the almost flaming-with-force ball made contact with Kowalski's head...


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up, in a makeshift cubbyhole kind of a bed, looking at a bunch of black and white thingys that were staring at him intently…. AND THEY WOULDN'T LEAVE!!! They just stood there for a second, but then one of them spoke

"Kowalski, are you alright?" Who was Kowalski? Was he talking to him?

"Uhm…." Was the only thing he could say for himself.

"Well, at least we know he can speak.." one of them said.

" But Skipper," One said, " He only said an onomatopoeia"

These odd beings were really starting to creep him out. He looked over at one who hadn't said anything the entire time, but had a look on his face that said he was either in pain, or was awaiting something crucial.

That certain thingy finally looked over at the one that seemed to be called Skipper, and uttered something that greatly surprised him. " Kaboom?"

"…..????? NO Rico, no kaboom." Skipper yelped. He sat up and looked at them carefully. He suddenly realized something: even If he didn't remember these people, he obviously knew them. He needed to try to hide from these people this fact. But, as soon as he decided that this was the best thing to do, Skipper looked at him, pointed to the shortest of them, and said " Kowalski…. Can you tell me his name?"

" Uh…. Um…."

" That's all I need from you." The on called Skipper turned to the others. " Alright men, Kowalski obviously has amnesia. We—" he was cut off by the shortest and probably youngest. " What does amnesia mean?" Skipper sighed and looked at the short one as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"It means he's lost his memory, Private." Skipper said.

"Kowalski? Lost his memory?"

Authors note: sorry it was so short. I wanted to leave a cliffhanger…. Cuz I like them.. but only when used with chapters, not storys.


	3. Chapter 3

Rico and Private exchanged glances, even though Skipper didn't seem to really… what's the word… _**care… **_

"So, as I was saying, we need to find out a way to get Kowalski's memory back. Kowalski optio-" he stopped there, and looked down awkwardly… "Right… no more options from Kowalski…" Rico, at that very moment, took out the flamethrower and aimed it at the door. There was Julian, with Mort and Maurice at his sides, smiling that over excited smile of his at Skipper.

"Hello neighbor!" He yelled loudly, now glancing back and forth from Skipper to the TV… "Do you mind if I borrow something of yours?" Julian asked.

"NONONO!" Skipper yelled at the top of his lungs. "Haven't you damaged _enough_ stuff for today?" Kowalski was surprised at Skippers explosion, and to something so cute and fury? How could he!

" What? Did I _damage_ your friend?" Julian asked.

" I believe that's none of your business!" Skipper yelled in return. Julian shrugged and went over to the TV.

" As your king, you are obliged to give me whatever I like." Julian said, as Mort and Maurice started to try and pick up the TV.

"Well then, would you like a knuckle sandwich?" asked Skipper.

" There is no need to give any sandwiches to your King."

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU—ARE—NOT—KING!" Skipper shouted angrily. Kowalski was unsure why Skipper would yell at such a cute little animal, but still, it was sort of annoying, and thought it was king, so maybe Skipper was write. But Kowalski was tired of this, he got up and went over to the exit of this stupid place. The others tried to stop him, but he already knew exactly what was going on. He knew he had amnesia, and he knew that right know, he needed to be alone. Or at least, without the stupid furry animals


	4. Chapter 4

Kowalski sat on the platform of the penguin habitat, quietly, trying to clear his mind of everything that had just happened. He was sick of all the stupid people, and was having a fit over it n his head, when _another one_ came along!

"Hey Kowalski!" the new one yelled happily. Kowalski just starred at this one, because this one was very different. He knew exactly what the difference was. This one was a girl.

"Uh… um… hi?" Kowalski said, even though it was more like a question.

" What's up?" She asked with an annoyingly cheery tone. But Kowalski didn't want to be around anyone he knew, but didn't know he knew. Not right now. Not yet. But, by gut instinct, he didn't want to be rude.

" Um, I'm sort of trying to think here…. The others are down stairs, why don't you talk to _them_?" She shrugged and went into the little hole that lead to their HQ or whatever you want to call it. There was about two or three seconds of silence……… then yelling………. Then _more_ yelling…… and then, well, I'll let you guess what the next one was. Then that girl came back up. The awkward expression printed across her face told him that those other guys had told her exactly what happened, but still, you never know. And then she just went and answered that question that had just popped up.

"Uh… the others… uh… they told me what happened."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

And now, I must bid you adieu, because my writers block has become so bad, that I cannot go on until… next week or something.


	5. Authors noooote

**Authors note:**

Ok, so, I haven't updated this story in like, two years. I don't have much interest in it any longer, but I felt as though I couldn't just leave the very few (if any at all) readers of this story hanging. It needs some sort of closure. Yeah, I apologize for the fact that I come up with great ideas, but my righting is awkward and stupid. So its gonna be like this: if you want me to continue the story, just leave me a little review… right down there… no, not there, _there! _Yeah, you got it. just leave me a review and say, "yeah, I liked the story, keep it coming!" or something else like that. However, if you did not like the story, don't say anything. I mean it. I don't want anyone coming in here and saying "your story sucked" or anything. That is all

**END TRANSMISSION…..**


End file.
